Mega Buster
The Mega Buster is a DLC Devil Breaker that can be equipped by Nero in Devil May Cry 5. Description The Mega Buster is a bulbous blue arm-cannon with a tapered muzzle and a yellow charge indicator on the side. While it is equipped, several animations change. Nero's basic jump animation will change to the classic Mega Man jump pose (though Air Hike and Flap Top will not change pose unless Nero fires the Mega Buster after performing them), and his side-roll dodge will change to the Mega Man X slide move. This appears to be purely cosmetic. In addition, if Nero's equipped Devil Breaker at the start of a stage is the Mega Buster, he will be shown teleporting into the stage in a column of white light in classic Mega Man fashion. His death animation will also change, having him explode into glowing orbs. There is also a unique effect for charging the Mega Buster's Break Age move: Nero will draw yellow-orange energy into his body, and when the move is fully charged there will be a "charge" sound and Nero will trail glowing blue particles behind him as he walks. File ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :I could say that this inspired piece a' engineerin's good for the Earth because it's solar-powered, but who am I kiddin' here? This badass arm cannon was inspired by one of my FAVORITE games out there - Mega Man! It gives Nero a little space as it launches charges blasts of light - solar goddamned bullets from a distance. It'll punch a hole in steel, crush boulders and wreak havoc on a demon's intestinal tract. ;Nico's Weapon Report - Mega Buster - inaccessible in-game''The file can be found by extracting the game's files on PC English localisation= :When I was a kid, there was this superhero who'd fight evil by changing his arm into all kinds of weapons. Man, I loved that little fella! Heck, I might not even be here helping ya today if not for that scrappy little guy. :Anyway, this arm is a tribute to the arm of that noble hero. A spitting image, if I do say so myself. Think you got what it takes to rock it, man? |-| Japanese script= :子供の頃、右腕が様々な武器に変化 するヒーローの番組があってな。私はそいつが大好きだった。今、お前の右腕作りに夢中になって いるのもその影響かもしれないな。 :この作品は、そのヒーローの右腕を 私なりに再現した物だ。我ながらいい出来だと思ってるが、使いこなすのは難しいかもな。 Gameplay The Mega Buster is added to Nico's store menu if the DLC is purchased, and can be manually equipped at the start of Mission 02: Qliphoth. However, if the player has the DLC it can randomly spawn as early as Mission 01: Nero. In the store it costs 1000 . The Mega Buster's primary fire is difficult to use effectively, since it cannot lock on. If Nero is moving, it will fire in whatever direction he is going in: if he stands still, his aim will snap to the nearest enemy on his horizontal level. The Mega Shot cannot aim vertically, however: it only fires straight forwards, most likely in reference to classic 2D Mega Man. The rapid fire does little damage, but can be fired significantly faster than Blue Rose. As with Dante's Gunslinger Style with Ebony & Ivory, not firing the Mega Buster for a short time will allow it to build up a charge, making the next shot fired a more powerful beam attack that deals multiple hits. The full-charge shot does about 7.5-8 times more damage than the rapid fire shots. The Break Age move, Mega Charge Shot, builds up energy to fire a super-powered version of the charged Mega Shot. This huge ball of energy will force enemies backwards while dealing constant damage. Unlike the regular fire, this attack can be fired with a lock-on. Like all DLC weapons, it cannot be equipped in Bloody Palace mode. Moveset Gallery Mega Buster B.jpg DMC5 Mega Buster 1.jpg DMC5 Mega Buster 2.jpg TGS 2018 - Hideaki Itsuno explains the Mega Buster "jump" pose.jpg|Hideaki Itsuno explaining how the Mega Buster changes Nero's jump at TGS 2018 Mega Buster.jpg|Promotional key art Devil May Cry 5 - Mega Buster Trivia *In the English version of the unused weapon file for the Mega Buster, Nico ends by asking "''Think you got what it takes to rock it, man?" This is probably a reference to the Japanese name of Mega Man, "Rock Man." References ;notes ru:Мегабластер Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons